


you fill up my senses: an arien/ilmarë playlist

by 2Nienna2



Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Created for a SWG Challenge, Devotion, F/F, Fanmix, Playlist, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A soft and sensuous (for the most part) Arien/Ilmarë playlist. It follows from their first meeting, when they are young and the world is new, up to their partial sundering when Arien becomes the Sun, and their promise to remain in love despite the changing circumstances.
Relationships: Arien/Ilmarë (Tolkien)
Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328
Kudos: 1





	you fill up my senses: an arien/ilmarë playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This was created January of 2019 for the Holiday Feast Starter Course (Art Challenge.) This fits the challenge in three ways. 1. It takes place for the most part in the beginning of time/very early days. 2. It is about the beginning of a relationship. 3. My prompt was “It was a pleasure to burn.” - Ray Bradbury, which immediately made me think of Arien.

```[Listen Here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kMRzS45IPtH7fAXWYDJAvaF)```

 **Tracklist:**  
1\. Across the Universe of Time by Hayley Westenra  
  
2\. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Peter, Paul & Mary (written by Ewan MacColl)  
  
3\. Fire Woman by The Cult  
  
4\. You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker  
  
5\. Songbird by Naya Rivera (original by Fleetwood Mac)  
  
6\. Speak Softly, Love by Yao Si Ting  
  
7\. Annie’s Song by Vienna Teng (original by John Denver)  
Note: The actual song starts at .44 seconds.  
  
8\. My Key to the Stars by Catman Cohen  
  
9\. My Heart Belongs to You by Hayley Westenra


End file.
